


Bonsai trees

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Birthdays, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kleinsen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are just messes tbh, insecure evan, insecure jared, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: It’s Evans eighteenth birthday and he doesn’t really have anyone to spend it with. Jared decides to go all out and make Evan as happy as he can.





	Bonsai trees

Evan didn’t have many things he would consider himself passionate about. Passion would lead to arguments or rambling and he never really wanted to upset anyone. He was content with just agreeing and letting things happen, it was easier that way. He may talk about trees or plants here or there but he was careful to never talk too much, because why would anyone care?

The only person Evan really confided in about his interests was Jared. His mom would just give him that pitiful look that practically screamed ‘my son is the biggest loser but I’m all he has” at least, it seemed that way to Evan.

Jared didn’t really care for Evans feelings. He wasn’t afraid to tell him when he was talking too much or if what he was saying was ridiculously stupid. Evan thought it was better this way, at least Jared didn’t act like his mother. At least Evan had someone who didn’t pity him.

Evan wasn’t really sure if they were friends. He knew Jared was the closest he was gonna get but he often wondered if they really could be. Why would Jared like him? Why would anyone? It was clear no one really had. That’s why he was so confused when he heard a knock on his door, on his birthday.

He walked over to the door reminding himself that it was most likely the postman. Why would it be anyone else? Evan was pretty surprised to see Jared outside of his door holding what seemed to be a few bags.Evan let out a shaky breath as he opened the door. 

“Hey Hansen, party of one right?” Jared asked as he walked through the door. Sure it stung but Evan was used to all the remarks by now.

“Could you expect anything else?” Evan said in almost a whisper. He never really was one to defend himself but he would sometimes try.

“I guess not” Jared said as he walked around. He didn’t know why he always had to say something rude but he did. Maybe it was because he couldn’t get close to anyone. The more he pushed the less he could get attached.

“So what brings you by?” Evan asked as he went to sit in the living room. Jared never usually came over anymore, why start now? Jared followed and sat next to him on the couch.

“What I can’t see my dearest family friend on his birthday?” Jared asked. 

Family friends 

That’s all they were and that’s all they ever would be. Evan was at least thankful to know where they stood.

“Uh yeah r-right” Evan agreed. He didn’t even think of telling Jared how much the comment hurt him. Why would he care?

“So what’s the plan for today?” Jared asked noting Evans obviously uncomfortable mannerisms. He began to fiddle with his cast lightly without meeting his eyes.

“Not much I guess it’s just me” Evan said lamely. His mom couldn’t really afford to take off from work so it was just another lonely birthday for him. He didn’t really mind though, he was used to it.

“I see.. good thing the insanely cool Jared Kleinman’s gotcha covered” Jared said with that crooked grin Evan couldn’t help but love. How pathetic, here he was mesmerized by a boy who didn’t even consider him a friend. He just smiled weakly as he waited for Jared to continue.

“You hungry? He asked as he opened one of the bags. At first Evan was worried what may have been in the bag. What if he didn’t like it and Jared was upset? What if Jared went through a lot of trouble for him? What if-

“Earth to Evan!” Jared said with a snap of his fingers. Evan was pulled out of his thoughts as he took note of the cake Jared was now setting on the table.

“I guess I am” Evan stated as he felt the lump in his throat begin to form. He took notice of the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, wondering how Jared knew exactly what he liked. He was very simple yeah but he never really expected anyone to pay attention to that.

“D-did you make that?” Evan asked. Great, he was already stuttering like the idiot he was. 

“Yup! Don’t bother trying to weasel the recipe outta me though, Kleinman family secret.” Jared said with a wink. 

“You didn’t have to-..” Evan started but Jared wasn’t having it.

“Ev I wanted to okay? Now come and cut it so you can marvel at my amazing baking skills” Jared said playfully. Evan wasn’t aware of how much he actually missed moments like this. He gingerly got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve utensils and plates. He came back and hesitantly cut the cake. Jared didn’t seem to be mad at him though, which meant things were going good.

“Cmon taste it!” Jared urged as he cut his own slice. Evan smiled nervously as he hesitantly brought the fork to his lips. If he didn’t like it, he would pretend that he did. Everything was easier when he just pretended. It was safe to say this time that he didn’t have to. How was Jared this good at baking? For a moment Evan was formulating ideas on how to get the recipe from Jared before he snapped back into reality.

“So?” Jared asked.

“It’s great Jare!” Evan said out of excitement. His smile soon fell when he realized he used a nickname for Jared. He probably didn’t want Evan doing that. God they weren’t even friends, why would he want Evan using pet names?

“Glad you like it, Ev” Jared said with a crooked grin as he reached for his fork. Maybe he wouldn’t be so mad after all. Evan tried his best to calm down as he continued to eat.

“Yknow you could give me that recipe..” Evan said as an attempt to lighten the mood. He didn’t want Jared feeling uncomfortable when he went to all the trouble.

“No can do, Ev. Guess I’ll just have to be your personal baker instead” Jared said with a wink. Evan tried to hide the blush that was quickly forming on his cheeks.

“I’d like that” Evan said before he could stop himself. Why did he always have to be such an idiot? This is why he had no friends. This is why everyone pitied him. This is why-

“I would too” Jared said. Evan took a moment to focus on something other than his thoughts. Jared was being nice to him, Jared actually wanted Evan to have a good time. Maybe today would go better that he originally thought.

Evan had finished his slice and shifted awkwardly. He debated his options. He could reach for a second slice but then maybe Jared would think he was weird or greedy. He could go to wash his plate but then Jared could be offended or think he didn’t like it after all. He truthfully did want another one but he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

Jared seemed to understand the inner turmoil that Evan was currently facing. He could tell that Evan wanted another slice but would probably never work up the courage to ask for one. He decided that he would do it for him so he didn’t have to think so hard. He cut the cake and placed the slice onto Evans plate.

“Cmon have more! It’s your birthday after all” Jared said with a soft smile, hoping to convey to Evan that everything was fine. The taller boy just shifted nervously for a few seconds but decided he would eat it. After all Jared didn’t really seem to mind.

“Thanks for this” Evan said in between forkfuls. He wasn’t sure why Jared was doing this but he was actually kind of happy he was.

“Anything for you, Ev” Jared said the words before he had time to process them. Why did he have to do this here? He couldn’t keep his crush on Evan under wraps on his damn birthday? Honestly what was wrong with him. Evan just blushed as he continued to eat. He decided he wouldn’t make much of the comment because he didn’t want Jared to be upset.

After the two had finished their slices Jared moved a little closer and smiled at Evan. Evan smiled back but was confused. Why was Jared being so nice? Why did he even care? Why-

“Close your eyes ya acorn” Jared said. He hoped it came out more playfully than rude. Evan stiffened at the comment but did as he was told.

Jared mentally kicked himself for doing that to Evan. Why did he always have to mess things up? He decided he would worry about that later because Evan was still waiting and he knew his anxiety would heighten if he was that vulnerable for too long. He quietly reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized pot that held a bonsai tree. 

“Okay you can open them now” Jared stated as he presented the tree to Evan. He hoped he liked this one. He knew he spent hours looking at the store but something about this one felt right. When Evan finally opened his eyes he gasped. Jared hoped that was a good sign.

“Jare! you got me a bonsai tree!?” Evan said so enthusiastically that Jared could’ve sworn his heart swelled. Evan moved to pick it up carefully and inspect it. He really hoped he wasn’t dreaming. His birthday had gone from terrible to pretty good ever since Jared knocked on his door. 

“You really like it?” Jared asked, hoping Evan wasn’t just putting on a show. He really wanted Evan to be comfortable around him but he knew how hard that was for him. He also knew that his jabs from here and there never really helped the situation.

“It’s awesome! How did you know that bonsai trees were one of my favorites?” Evan asked with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Jared knew it was probably the prettiest thing he would ever see.

“I know how much you love trees and well all the time you spent as a ranger so I figured you would want a smaller tree of your own” Jared explained. He felt his cheeks heat up but he was determined to not let his feelings get in the way of Evans happiness. Not tonight.

“You actually listened to that?..” It came out in more of a whisper, but Jared still heard him. 

“Of course I did Ev. what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t” Jared responded warmly.

“Friends?” Evan asked unsure. As much as he loved to think of Jared in that way or any way at all for that matter, it was unlikely Jared would.

“Yes Evan” Jared said as he moved impossibly closer. He wanted so desperately for Evan to be calm around him. Evan didn’t flinch away so he considered that a start.

“T-thanks for everything Jare” Evan stammered as he set down the plant. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that Jared went through all this trouble for him.

“It’s no problem really Ev, I wanted to” Jared said. He subconsciously moved a hand to rest on Evans thigh as he spoke. Evan became slightly flustered as his mind began to race. Why was Jared doing that? It wasn’t a friendly gesture was it? Surely it was right? Cuz why would Jared like him of all people?

Jared took note of how uncomfortable the boy looked. He really didn’t want to mess this up but he really didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

“Evan I need to tell you something” Jared said without removing his hand. Evan felt his heart beat quicken. What could Jared have to tell him now? That he actually hates him? That this was just for his car insurance? That it was a mistake coming over because he saw how much of a loser he is?  
Evan only nodded, too anxious to trust his own voice.

“I don’t really know how say this..” Jared started but he knew he had to finish. He didn’t want to think of the mental anguish he would cause Evan if he turned back now.

“I have a crush on you.. and I know you probably don’t feel the same cause why would you? But I just needed to let you know so um yeah” Jared’s words came out in a jumble. They came out so fast Evan wasn’t sure he heard him correctly.

“You like me?” Evan asked dumbly. He was almost certain that Jared had not said that but he was feeling quite optimistic at the moment.

“I do, Ev. I have for a while now” Jared confessed. He figured this was the part when Evan would kick him out and say he never wanted to see him again. He waited but those actions never came. Evan just reached forward and pulled Jared into a hug.

“Oh thank god” Evan whispered close to Jared’s ear. Jared didn’t want to pull away but he had to know what Evan meant by that. He looked up at the taller boy in front of him. Evan realized he was waiting for a proper response so decided to speak.

“Jared I.. I like you too like a lot” Evan said happily. He really hoped that Jared wasn’t kidding but he needed his feelings to be known.

Jared smiled that perfect one that Evan seemingly could never get enough of.

“Can I kiss you?” Evan asked. He really hoped he wasn’t being too bold but he couldn’t really help himself.

“Please” Jared replied. 

Evan leaned in carefully, sure to tilt his head enough so their noses wouldn’t bump and slowly connected their lips. Jared’s eyes instantly fluttered closed as he felt his heart skip a beat. This was actually happening. He was kissing Evan Hansen! something he had wanted for so damn long.

The kiss was short and sweet, both boys not too sure how much the other was comfortable with. After a while they finally separated.

“Evan?” Jared said with the softest eyes the boy had ever seen.

“Yeah Jared?” 

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asked before he could stop himself. He clearly wanted this and it seemed like Evan did too.

“Yes!” Evan said without thinking. He couldn’t believe that Jared actually liked him back. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

Jared smiled as he moved to reconnect their lips. Evan couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he moved a hand through Jared’s hair.

“I’m really glad you came over” He said as they pulled apart.

“Me too, Ev” Jared said. 

Maybe Evans eighteenth birthday wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m literally writing this with my cat in my lap cause he’s scared of fireworks send hELp


End file.
